Kissing Frogs
by MissTripsAlot
Summary: I personally love the story of how I met the Cullen's and Jasper. And though I love Alice, Jasper and Emmett dearly, what I love most about the story is how I met my Prince. AH. O/S A little story about a little Princess who kissed a frog to find her Prince.


"Mommy, can we please go to the park?" The little girl asked her Mother while slipping her shoes on, not even waiting for a reply.

"Oh, I suppose we could go." Her Mother said as she smiled down at her eager five year old and untied her "Sweet as Sugar" apron. Laying it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, she added, "only for a little while. We need to get dinner started soon because Aunt Vicky and Uncle Jame will be here tonight." Isabella jumped up and down, clapping her hands, excitedly at the thought of her Aunt and Uncle's visit.

She loved when they stopped by, she got to stay up late, eat lots of cookies and let's not forget the presents they always seemed to bring with them!

Isabella sat at the counter, talking about everything she planned on doing with her Aunt and Uncle, while her Mother cleaned the kitchen and once she was finished, they headed off to the park. It was a nice sunny day and seeing the park was only a few blocks away they had decided to walk.

"Okay, Sweet Pea, you go play and Mommy will be right here if you need me." Isabella's Mother told her as she pulled out a book and took a seat on the bench. "And remember, we can only stay for a little while." She added in before her very excited and energetic child could run off, leaving her with some quiet and peaceful reading time.

Isabella made her way to the swings, as fast as her short legs would carry her. When she reached them she hopped on one and started rocking back and forth and pumping her legs to get the swing started. She couldn't help but notice the little girl beside her was just sitting on the swing, not moving at all. Isabella slowly stopped herself and asked the girl what was wrong.

"I can't do it." The little girl said as she looked at the ground and kicked her legs.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"I can't swing, I don't know how." The little girl sounded upset, so Isabella hopped down from her swing and stood in front of the little girl.

Her hair was short and brown but it was a darker brown than Isabella's, a lot darker. Her eyes were green and unlike Isabella's brown ones; they held a sparkle in them.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. That's what most of my friends call me." She stuck out her hand to the little girl on the swing but she didn't shake it. Instead she jumped off of the swing, almost sending them both crashing to the ground, and wrapped her arms around Isabella.

"I'm Alice!" She said with a big smile on her face now. "But you can call me Ali or Pipsqueak! That's what my oldest brother, Emmett, calls me." She smiled at Isabella and continued. "Or you can call me Pixie! My other brother, Edward, calls me that all of the time. He's a lot nicer than Emmett!" One thing was clear to Isabella. The little girl could talk, that's for sure.

"Well, I don't think 'Pipsqueak' is a very nice name. How about I just call you Alice?" Isabella asked.

"I guess that would work." Alice shrugged and both of the girls giggled.

"We're going to be best friends!" Alice announced with excitement.

"The bestest!" Isabella added, right before they ran off.

The girls ended up sitting by the big pound watching the ducks and talking about their favorite things.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Alice asked as she picked at the grass.

"My favorite color? Hmm? I think its Pink?" Isabella answered as she looked around, as if searching for something. Out of nowhere she let out a loud gasp. Alice jumped up, thinking something was wrong but Isabella slowly crawled to a taller patch of grass.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she watched her new friend walking closer and closer to the moving grass.

"Look, Alice, it's a frog!" Isabella said, a little too excitedly. "You'll help me catch it, right?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not touching that slimy, filthy, smelly, gross thing!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest and backed away.

"Awe! And why not? This could be my Prince Charming we're talking about!" Alice didn't seemed convinced and still shook her head 'No'.

"Oh, come on!" Bella says in disbelief. She catches the amphibian, after a couple trys of missing, and holds it up. "Haven't you ever seen that movie where the Princess kisses a frog and then he turns into a Prince?" She slowly brought it closer to her face and puckered her lips and shut her eyes. Her lips touch the _slimy, filthy, smelly, gross thing_ and Alice gasped in disgust.

"Ewe! No I have not seen that movie." Said Alice as she looks at her new friend with concern. "And you're not a Princess!" Bella sat the frog down and watched as it hopped into the bushes.

"Am too!" Isabella stompped her foot as she stared at her new best friend.

"Are not!" And at that moment the bushes started to rumble a little, the same bushes that the frog had disappeared in, and then a figure made its way through them.

Both girls stop their arguing and stare, eyes opened wide.

"All hail Prince Edward!" A boy yells as he holds up a plastic sword and a toy shield.

Isabella looked from her Prince to her new best friend with a wide smile on her tiny face.

"I told you it would work! I told you I was a Princess!" She runs the small distance between her and Prince Edward, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I knew you'd come one day!" She said as she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Ewe!" Edward screamed and tried to push the little girl away from him. "Get her off me! I don't want cooties!" He yelled. Alice just stood by and watched the two with amusement.

More boys emerged from the bushes, carrying the same plastic toys as Edward.

"Look Jazz, Eddie has a girl friend." The bigger boy said in a teasing tone to the smaller blonde haired boy. They both laughed, though Edward and Isabella didn't find it a bit funny.

"Leave my Prince alone!" Isabella shouted at them.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett! And shut up Jasper! And _you_!" He said finally pushing Isabella away from him. "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Edward huffed and started to walk away.

"Prince Edward! Wait!" Isabella called out to him. He stopped walking and turned quickly to face the little girl.

"I'm. Not. A. Prince!" He yelled in her face before turning again and walking back through the bushes he had stepped out of.

"But.. I.. I kissed the frog.. And then.. He came.. He is my Prince.. Right?" The little girl's face fell as she thought over what she had done. Surely all those Princess movies weren't lies, there had to be a Prince out there somewhere, her Prince was coming, right? "Alice, you saw right? He is my Prince?" She turned to her new friend, who was laughing, and asked with a sad voice.

"That's no Prince.. That's my.. That's.. He's my brother!" Alice said between her fits of laughter while the other boys joined in as well.

They all walked through the bushes and came out on the other said to the playground.

"I don't care what you say! He will always be my Prince!" She says, as she notices Edward standing by a tree not so far away from them. "Right Prince Edward?" She called to the boy. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I hate girls." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away from the group of chidren.

"And we were best friends ever since." Alice said with a big smile.

"The bestest!" I added. We both giggled as if we had some silly secret now could know.

"Oh my gosh! How is this the first time I'm hearing this story?" Rosalie asked looking at me, a smile spread acrossed her face as well.

I simply shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

I personally love the story of how I met the Cullen's and Jasper. And though I love Alice, Jasper and Emmett dearly, what I love most about the story is how I met my Prince.

Prince Edward Cullen.


End file.
